Seven drops of blood
by sakumist
Summary: Near...Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Mello y ocho años tras la muerte de su antecesor, L. Nada en particular parecía llamar su atención, solo casos pequeños, que completaba en menos del tiempo solicitado. Todos parecidos al de B-Kira, una completa perdida de tiempo...Quizás hasta cierto punto...
1. Capitulo 1 DESCONOCIDO

**DESCONOCIDO **

14 de abril del año 2011, día soleado y tranquilo. Debería admitir que era algo molesto, desde el comienzo de su estadía en Japón, después de haber culminado el caso Kira y B-kira, todo marchaba en calma. Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Mello y ocho años tras la muerte de su antecesor, L. Nada en particular parecía llamar su atención, solo casos pequeños, que completaba en menos del tiempo solicitado. Aburrido, esa era la palabra que ahora llegaba a su vida, a pesar de estar alejado de las emociones, estaba cansado.

9 de mayo del mismo año. Una mujer de 21 años, fue apuñalada en su propia casa, mientras tomaba un baño. Al principio se alegó _robo_, como una excusa. ¿Pero qué clase de "ladrón" se tomaría su tiempo para apuñalar siete veces a su víctima, limpiar la escena para no dejar huellas e irse solo con una fotografía? Ni siquiera había signos de resistencia.

-¿Qué crees de esto?-pregunto Giovanni, anunciando su presencia, señalándole aquella sección específica del periódico-se cree que las intenciones fueron el robo-

-puede que allá sido un asesinato a sangre caliente-se acercó a ellos Lester-el hecho de que el único objeto que fue llevado sea una fotografía, deja en duda el que quizás conociera a la víctima-

-por ahora no debemos preocuparnos-¿en verdad no le importaba? ¿Es que el caso no le llamaba la atención? En realidad no, era un caso simple, un crimen pasional quizás, no había motivo para interferir. Sería una pérdida de tiempo

Pasado el tiempo, todo siguió como de costumbre, no fue sino hasta el 6 de Junio que la paz volvió a ser arrebatada. Ese día Jueves entre las 9:00 y 9:30 de la noche, fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Xion Burder de 28 años, según especificaciones de los investigadores. Había sido encontrado en su cama, nuevamente la víctima no presentaba signos de resistencia, había sido apuñalado siete veces también, pero esta vez había algo desagradable, algo que no concordaba con lo anterior. Su boca había sido cosida

-no hay huellas- pronuncio exasperado Lester mientras se masajeaba la frente – ni siquiera tiene relación alguna con la victima anterior, para poder decir que es un asesinato serial-

Nueva mente el caso fue ignorado por el peli-blanco ¿en qué pensaba? Quizás sus subordinados se preocupaban demasiado, Near parecía más interesado en su juego de domino que en siquiera considerar el caso.

4 de julio. La talentosa actriz Yami Cachay de 35 años, fue encontrada muerta en la sala de su departamento en el edificio Jikan, había cometido suicidio

-es imposible-primera palabra pronunciada por Near luego de escucharlo, aunque su tono le restaba importancia

-¿a qué te refieres Near?- pregunto curioso Aratana Hikari, su subordinado más reciente

-si nos fijamos en la vida de esta persona-comenzó, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello-no hay ningún motivo para suicidarse, es decir ¿Por qué una persona talentosa, sin problemas familiares, financieros o de otro tipo, tendría la necesidad de quitarse la vida?-

-quizás había algo que escondía a su público. No hay vida perfecta ¿cierto?-

-pero aunque no hay vida perfecta, si hay muchas que se acercan- interrumpió Lester-si algo fuera de lo común en su comportamiento y/o actitudes hubiera ocurrido, con su nivel de popularidad, es más que seguro que la prensa se hubiera enterado-

Una inconcordancia, tres asesinatos distintos. Por qué no, no creía que ese último hubiera sido suicidio, era lo menos probable. ¿Debía haber alguna relación?

A la mañana siguiente, Aratana, Lester y Giovanni, salieron tras recibir indicaciones de conseguir información no transmitida de los tres casos. Near se encontraba solo, viendo las pantallas que le mostraban las diferentes noticias mientras jugaba con unos dados. Cinco minutos pasaron y las tres pantallas se tornaron color negro, pensando que quizás era una falla el de piel porcelana se acercó a ellas. No tenían reacción, luego de unos minutos en la pantalla del medio se mostró una letra "Y" estilo gótico de color blanco.

-Hola- se escuchó una voz sintetizada por las bocinas de la pantalla del lado derecho- Nate River- ¿le conocía? ¿Cómo? todos los archivos acerca de su vida, de su infancia, habían sido eliminados minuciosamente tras salir de Wammy's House, es más, nadie de allí aparte de Watari, que en paz descanse, sabía quién era –no es necesario que me respondas, sé que en este momento debes estarte preguntado _"¿Cómo me conoce?"_ y esa es una pregunta que seguirá sin responderse. Al parecer comenzaste a involucrarte en algo que no es de tu incumbencia, se bien que en estos momentos tus subordinados deben estar buscando algo de información, pero no encontraran nada- los ojos color gris se abrieron a mas no poder ¿Quién era? – He pedido que nadie tenga acceso a esa información-un momento _~ "¿he pedido?"~ _¿A qué se refería?-pero lo he reconsiderado- de un momento a otro las dos pantalla se apagaron y en la de la izquierda que había permanecido intacta comenzaron a aparecer fotos, datos relevantes, conclusiones, información específica dividida en los tres casos.

_~ ¿Quién era?~_el alvino se encontraba completamente consternado. Dejando el tema de lado comenzó a analizar las fotografías que le habían sido enviadas, era perturbador. La primera víctima, Fue encontrada en una tina repleta de agua ensangrentada y mirando hacia la puerta, al parecer su nombre era Zuna Areiko, en sus pulmones se encontró agua en grandes cantidades y su ojo derecho había sido extirpado, en su mejilla derecha habían cortadas que formaban un numero 3 ¿Por qué esta información había sido omitida?. Segunda víctima, Xion Burder de 28 años, fue encontrado en su cama en posición fetal, mirando a la ventana, su boca fue cosida con hilo quirúrgico y en su mejilla fue cosido un numero 4. Victima tres –el supuesto suicidio- se dijo a sí mismo. Yami Cachay, 35 años, fue encontrada sentada en su sofá mirando en dirección a su propia habitación en pose pensativa, en su cuello se podía apreciar la extensa marca de haber sido cortado horizontalmente, el arma utilizada fue un cuchillo encontrado en el asiento frente a ella _~con una mesa de por medio. Con cinco vasos de vodka ~ _, en el que solo aparecían huellas pertenecientes a la actriz. –un momento-mascullo. Había una cuarta fotografía -¿qué es esto?-

-Near-le llamo una voz madura, se trataba de Giovanni, quien era seguido por los otros dos-hemos a los lugares involucrados en las investigaciones, pero en cada uno de ellos se negaron a cooperar-

-ya no tiene importancia-contesto reacio, mientras le tendía la fotografía en sus manos -¿Qué te parece?-

-qué horror- Giovanni observo detenidamente la imagen, se trataba de dos niños que se encontraban en un jardín, uno de siete años y otro de catorce. Ambos tenían una de sus manos amarrada a la del otro. El más pequeño tenía la cabeza dirigida al cielo, mientras el mayor observaba el suelo, a ambos les había atravesado una barra de metal y les faltaban siete dedos a cada uno-dan ganas de vomitar-comento

-¿te fijaste en la mejilla derecha de cada uno?- al observar el punto determinado, pudo apreciar que en la mejilla del menor aparecía escrito en sangre el numero uno y en la del mayor el número dos, con la diferencia de que había sido escrito con barro-¿Qué significa?-

-una conexión-le tendió las demás fotografías-los números encontrados fueron el 3,4 y si contamos a estos dos niños el 1 y el 2. Además del 5-

-¿el 5?-

-si, según tengo entendido Yami Cachay no era ninguna bebedora y ¿Cómo explicar lo vasos de vodka frente a ella?-

-tienes razón-le miro asombrado

-pero ¿Qué tienes estos números? Claro además de su secuencia-continuo Lester

-el número 7-

-¿el numero 7?-interrumpió incrédulo Aratana

- Zuna Areiko la primera víctima conocida, fue apuñalada 7 veces al igual que Xion Burder, Yami Cachay fue encontrada muerta en la sala de su departamento, el número 7 del edificio Jikan y además de eso a ambos niños en la cuarta fotografía les hacen falta 7 dedos-se dirigió a ellos serio, tras haber analizado en silencio-el numero 7 multiplicado por los números encontrados, da en total la edad de cada uno –

-pero aunque tengamos eso en cuenta, el número 7 y los demás, no nos dan pista de si habrán mas asesinato, ni quien será ¿cierto?-

-sabemos que si llegara haber un cuarto, no-se corrigió arroscando su mechón- sexto asesinato, la victima tendría que tener 42 años. Lo que nos deja con un porcentaje un tanto menor si descontamos a los jóvenes en la región de Japón-

-aunque eso fuera cierto, ¿Cómo tendríamos la seguridad de que no utilizara a personas de otras edades?. En el caso de los menores no hay lapso de tiempo que diga que ellos fueron antes o después de los otros-

-antes-respondió desinteresadamente- los números en sus mejillas muestran el 1 y el 2 lo que señala que ellos fueron la primera y segunda victimas-

-¿pero porque no se supo nada de ese caso? ¿Acaso no lo sabían?-cuestiono Lester

-tengo la certeza de que alguien está manipulando la información a como sea más conveniente- recordó _~ "He pedido que nadie tenga acceso a esa información"~ _-estoy un 99% seguro-

-¿y el otro 1%?-dudo Aratana

-puede que esté equivocado-contesto como si nada-pero es poco probable-

Era interesante pensar, en el desarrollo de lo que habían logrado, pero aun así eso no lo llevaba a nada ¿Qué hacía falta? ¿Qué era lo que no estaba viendo? Además ¿Quién era la persona que lo había contactad? ¿Podía confiar en él o ella y en la información que le había dado?. Observo la información frente a él

-estos son algunos archivos que contienen información clasificada de los asesinatos-le entrego la información a Lester-quiero que los revisen-

1 de agosto. Todo marchaba en calma, los informes dados por Near a sus subordinados habían servido de ayuda para deducir algunas incógnitas. Estaban completamente seguros que la siguiente victima tendría las iniciales _"W.D"_ según el orden de los asesinatos. Pero nada ocurrió.

18 de agosto, las computadoras parecían presentar fallas. A las 7:00 de la noche en cada computadora de la región de Japón fue transmitida la imagen de dos hermanas gemelas de 26 años Fanrei Greem y Tara Greem ambas cortadas a la mitad y con 29 apuñaladas en total, por parte de ambas. Las dos tenían el número 1 en la mejilla derecha y un 3 en la izquierda. Se encontraban flotando boca abajo en la piscina de su casa. Nada tenía relación

-ocurrió el 1%-susurro el peli-blanco mientras observaba las pantallas frente a el

* * *

_Hola! Me mate la cabeza con esto, pero es que soy muy fan de Near (y de L por supuesto), así que me arriesgue…etto… El anime y los personajes relacionados a Death Note no me pertenecen (T^T)…le pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba-sama y Takeshi Obata-sama , y les estoy eternamente agradecida porque crearon el magnífico universo de Death Note…en fin espero que les guste el primer cap. De este Fic (se me salió la parte sádica que llevo dentro jaja) y por favor dejen **REVIEWS…**creo que si no veo **REVIEWS** dejare el fic. (mentiras XD)…no, es enserio_


	2. Capitulo 2 BLANCO

**BLANCO **

El suelo esta empapado de gotas de lluvia que caen, todo Japón se encuentra completamente alarmado al considerar la presencia de una amenaza. El caso de las gemelas ronda aun después de dos días ¿acaso no era de esperase? Después de haber presenciado inconscientemente aquel trágico escenario a través de una pantalla.

-a las 7:00pm del 18 de agosto ¿Cómo es posible conseguir manipular todas las computadoras de la región? ¿Acaso eso es posible?-pronuncio Lester algo alterado ¿en que habían fallado? Si bien la teoría no era un 100% segura tampoco era motivo para prevenir un giro tan inesperado-¿manipulan la información?-

-no- respondió seguro el peliblanco mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones-si así fuera esta información habría pasado por respectivas personas. Siendo el caso contrario al saberlo solo en Japón, lo que ocurre es que nadie se había enterado-

-era un caso desconocido hasta ahora-completo obvio Aratana-según tengo entendido era la policía, entre otras entidades la que trataba de ocultar una que otra información, debido a no querer cambiar la percepción de la sociedad ante esta situación ¿no?-

-correcto ¿a eso era a lo que te referías Near, con lo del 1%?-pregunto Giovanni para luego sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos

-exactamente-contesto aun jugando con algunos de sus juguetes

-¿eso quiere decir que la teoría del 7 era errada?-dudo Aratana

-no realmente- respondió Near indiferente

-¿qué?-preguntaron en coro, a veces ese pequeño chico hacia que se confundieran gravemente

-¿a qué te refieres Near?-se acercó Lester a su joven jefe

-la teoría del 7, en este caso es más notoria que nunca. Como en la hora por ejemplo-giro a ellos, con su ya conocida pose- Aratana ¿Cuántas letras tiene el alfabeto?-

-30-

-¿y si se extraen aquellas que ya no son tan conocidas?-

-pues, serian 26-

-exacto-tras decir esto sonrió y tomo algunas carpetas que habían en el suelo-¿Cuál es la mitad?-

-13-¿Qué ocurría allí? ¿Acaso le creía un niño? No. Un niño le estaba dando ¿clases? ¿A que venía la improvisada clase de matemáticas?-¿por q…-

-26 letras del abecedario, corresponden a la edad de las víctimas. El número 13 en el abecedario corresponde a la letra "M" y si en lugar de tomar los números encontrados en las mejillas de las gemelas por separado, les tomamos como uno solo da este mismo-

-ah, e-es cierto-

-la "M"- pronuncio con algo de nostalgia- si partiendo de esta contamos siete letras se ubica en la letra "T" y si partiendo de la "M" se cuentan siente espacios en retroceso da como resultado la letra "F"-

-"T" y "F", Tara y Fanrei – interrumpió Lester

-así es, y simplemente contamos 7 letras partiendo del inicio llegamos a la "G". Que sería el apellido de ambas, si no me equivoco es Greem-

-un asesino obsesionado con el número siete por lo que veo-

-pero aun sabiendo eso no podemos saber su paradero- se quejó Aratana-y cómo podemos ver, en cierta forma se está tornando algo más complicado-

-quizás si podemos saber cuál es el lugar en donde se encuentra-comento Near al aire, como si no le hablara a nadie

-¿Cómo, Near?-Cuestiono Giovanni

-como ya lo mencionaron antes, es "un asesino obsesionado con el número siete"-observo el techo por unos segundos-si nos concentramos en esto quizás podríamos averiguar más acerca de él o ella-

-tienes razón-

-pero antes que nada-retiro su dedo del mechón con el que jugaba para señalar a alguien de su equipo-Lester, quiero que consigas un vuelo lo antes posible a Winchester, Inglaterra-

-ah?-algo sorprendido por la repentina petición de Near decide esperar a que continúe

-y por favor informa a wammy's house, que iré allí, que por favor mantenga toda la información de las personas que se encuentran relacionados tanto huérfanos, como trabajadores bajo cuidados-

-u-un momento Near ¿acabas de decir que "irías"?-interrumpió titubeante Aratana, bastante sorprendido -no te referirás a personalmente ¿o sí?-

-si-

-Near, es demasiado peligroso que te involucres de esa forma-Lester lo miro enojado, sabia los riesgo y Near también-¿olvidas lo que ocurrió con L?-

-no, pero L mismo sabía que el caso Kira necesitaba ser resuelto, y para esto también necesito mostrarse-miro indiferente a su subordinado-este caso no puede ser resuelto desde las sombras, ni tampoco con ayuda de alguien del exterior, como lo hizo L en el Caso del Asesino Serial B.B. de Los Ángeles utilizando a Naomi Misora -

-Near…-

- Lester, quiero que consigas ese vuelo lo antes posible-

-si-

Winchester es una ciudad situada en el extremo sur de Inglaterra. Es la capital administrativa del condado de Hampshire. ¿En verdad pensaba ir así como así? ¿De verdad pensaba mostrase de esa forma? Si, de que serviría mantenerse oculto siendo que el proceso que había hecho era casi nulo, había otra persona además de él que conseguía información, y por sobre todo lo conocía ¿Cómo era posible? Eso era lo que esperaba descubrir en wammy's house y no había otra manera que yendo el mismo. Si mandaba a cualquiera de sus subordinados, como había sido demostrado anteriormente, ese otro personaje lo sabría y obtendría información importante mucho antes que él mismo.

Es un día ajetreado en la SPK, desde la orden de Near, cada uno de los individuos en esta instalación, han hecho lo imposible por conseguir alguna pista, por más mínima que fuera de aquellos asesinatos. Mientras Lester, se encargaba de la partida de su jefe hacia Inglaterra, coordinando cada paso, desde su partida hasta su llegada, nada podía fallar, tenía que ser perfecto.

-Near el vuelo saldrá mañana en la mañana-Se dirigió Lester a su pequeño jefe que se encontraba en el suelo preparando algún juego de los suyos con una viejas fichas de dominó- más específicamente a la 3:45 am. Sera necesaria la discreción, nadie además de la SPK sabrá de tu salida del país y yo seré el único enterado de tu ubicación.-

- Una vez allí no tendré ninguna comunicación con ustedes-

-¿Qué? Pero si no…-

-existe la posibilidad de una intervención en los satélites, no podre comunícame con nadie a no ser que espere dar mi ubicación a alguien más-

-entendido-

25 de Agosto 3:45 am Near parte rumbo a Inglaterra en un helicóptero privado manejado por Lester desde la SPK, 11 horas 35 minutos de vuelo. Al llegar allí el albino siguió las instrucciones y se marchó directamente a wammy's house, donde lo recibió un sonriente Roger, siendo él hasta ahora el intermediario entre Near y la policía. Las instalaciones eran las mismas, siempre con el mismo aspecto extrañamente cálido y lúgubre. En el momento en el que caminaban por el pasillo que daba al patio, algo llamo la atención del peli-blanco

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Near, curioso [watch?v=QuNhTLVgV2Y]. El sonido de un violín, la dulce melodía y el resonar de las cuerdas. Eran perturbadoras, algo en ellas aun si fuera dulce, lenta y mansa; algo en la forma en que las tocaban era desolado, oscuro y simple

-ah…eso-una voz que parecía orgullosa, incluso ilusionada se introdujo en la conversación-es Kenji-Linda, una chica de pelo rubio en coletas y vestida con ropas coloridas

-¿y tú que haces aquí?-

-solo estoy de visita, al igual que tu-ambos silenciaron sus voces, para así poder apreciar un poco de esa extraña melodía-él es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, después de ti Near-

-creí que tú serias la siguiente-

-acaso olvidas que renuncie en el momento de marchame de aquí-comento al aire disfrutando de las ultimas tonadas que daban vida al instrumento-han pasado varios años, pero aun es algo nostálgico-

-señorito Near-les interrumpió el anciano-es aconsejable que se quede aquí durante el tiempo que permanezca en Inglaterra, es lo más seguro-

-claro, pero primero preferiría que me mostrara los archivos por los que he venido-

-por supuesto-

Las cosas continuaron por el rumbo en el que venían. Near se adentró en los archivos del orfanatorio, no había ni rastro de algo acerca de él, de Mello o de L, aunque era algo obvio, nada fuera de lo normal. Los archivos de los nuevos y de los trabajadores eran completamente normales y los archivos de quienes se fueron de la institución no existían, por razones ya conocidas. Solo en esos momentos una carpeta llamo su atención; "Kenji"-ingreso 01/02/04, nombre real inexistente, de 15-16 años, lugar de nacimiento desconocido, conocimiento 9/10, conceptualización 10/10, deseo de actuar 8/10, habilidades sociales 2/10, nacimiento 07 de julio-eran los únicos datos y un montón de hojas en blanco, ni siquiera una fotografía.

Tras haber revisado cada uno de los papeles almacenados, el alvino decidió llevar aquella carpeta entre sus manos a Roger. Quizás él podría explicarle el ¿Por qué? De algunas cosa. Tan apresurado iba que abrir la puerta había golpeado a alguien

-oye…-pronuncio con su mirada fija en el chico en el suelo; era pequeño en cuanto a contextura física, piel nívea y cabellos rubios desordenados vestido con zapatos negros con blanco, jean ajustado negro y una extraña chaqueta de capucha con orejitas de gato del mismo color, además con apariencia de emo debido al mechón sobre su ojo derecho-deberías fijarte por donde caminas-

-eh…-el joven fue abriendo sus ojos color verde y se sentó sobre el suelo observándolo inexpresivamente-gato…-

-¿Qué?-

-un gato, eso me pareces-señalo al peliblanco la postura en la que se encontraba; su posición acostumbrada sobre el suelo observándolo-de esa forma, me lo pareces-

-¿qué? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? -

-ah…no deberías decirme que me fije, después de todo, tu abriste la puerta bruscamente-se incorporó nuevamente, quedando en pie frente a él-es tu culpa, no mía-

-ah?-era la conversación más extraña que había mantenido hasta ahora. Debía ir donde Roger, pero ya era demasiado tarde, seguramente ya ni se encontraba. Pero valía la pena intentar; entro a la habitación que ya conocía y que por alguna razón se encontraba sin seguro, allí había sido donde él y Mello se habían enterado de la muerte de L y allí había sido donde decidieron tomar caminos separados

-aquí en vivo desde Japón-se escuchó una voz femenina que lo saco de sus pensamientos, parecía una reportera. El ruido provenía de un pequeño portátil sobre el escritorio, en medio de la sala-un nuevo asesinato-la pantalla mostraba a una reportera rubia y tras ella un enorme parque- la policía acaba de encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de una pequeña de 6 años, al parecer por testimonio de los padres llevaba exactamente un mes desaparecida. Hoy la policía, después de tanto tiempo la ha encontrado atada en una de las bancas del parque completamente desnuda y prácticamente irreconocible. A petición de los oficiales y padres de la víctima, no tenemos permitido mostrar imágenes del cuerpo, pero déjeme decirles que es algo horrible e indescriptible- los ojos del níveo, parecían salir de sus orbitas ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía estar tan estratégicamente calculado? –lo único que se encontró en la escena, atado en la muñeca derecha del cuerpo, fue un trozo de tela blanco en el que al parecer con la sangre de la víctima fue escrito un numero 8 –

* * *

_Etto…que les puedo decir…disculpen que haya tardado tanto en subir el cap. En verdad lo siento. Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado…hmm…vamos a ver quién resuelve el caso primero Near o ustedes…hmm…bueno pues nada espero les gustara, con el próximo capítulo no me demorare tanto se los prometo…ustedes saben muy bien que Death Note no me pertenece (T^T)…es lo mejor para todos... Sino que le pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba-sama y Takeshi Obata-sama (¡unos genios!)__por favor dejen __**REVIEWS **__(¡háganlo por Kira!¡por L!¡por Mello! y ¡Near!...¡háganlo por Death note!)_


	3. Capitulo 3 HISTORIA

**HISTORIA **

La noche anterior, no podía olvidarla ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Alguien además de la SPK sabía de su ubicación? Era imposible que fuera una simple coincidencia ¿Por qué aquel artefacto estaba ahí? No pertenecía a Roger de eso estaba seguro, el hecho de que presenciara tal noticia justo en el momento en el que se encontraba en esas cuatro paredes, era lo que más le llamaba la atención.

En esos momentos se encontraba caminando frente al muro que marcaba el límite de wammy's house, no paraba de pensar en aquel suceso-eh?...- una figura salió de entre los arbustos, era el chico de la vez anterior-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto desinteresado

El rubio simplemente lo ignoro y continuo su camino, quedando frente el gran muro ¿Qué se supone que hacia? Observo como retrocedía y con mucha agilidad trepaba en este. Ese pequeño… ¡Era un muro de casi cinco metros!

-oye…-lo llamo el rubio sentado en la parte superior del muro-eres un completo incompetente-

-¿qué?-sin más el oji-verde había desaparecido, dejándolo completamente anonado

"_un completo incompetente"_ desde el inicio del caso, su vida había cambiado. No sabía el porqué, simplemente sentía que era diferente, desde siempre había sido una persona que no le daba mucha importancia a cosas que según el mismo eran relevantes. Había creído que sería sencillo, como siempre, ese había sido su primer error. Acaso ¿L también sintió lo mismo con el caso Kira?

La incesante búsqueda de un completo desconocido, sin mencionar los sacrificios que conlleva el simple pasó del tiempo; no hay pistas, no hay avances, no hay sospechosos, no hay nada. Solo un infinito laberinto, que hasta el momento es indescifrable. Y lo único que consigue es volverse desesperante y abrumador. L… ¿alguna vez se vio en esta situación?

-Near…-lo llamo una voz madura a sus espaldas, haciéndolo girar

-Roger-lo miro serio, acaso ¿él sabría lo del asesinato reciente? ¿Ya se habría enterado?

-sobre tu caso…anoche-bingo

-lo sé- aunque era algo obvio, Roger, tras la muerte de Watari, se había convertido en algo así, como su ayudante más estrecho; su brazo derecho, algo así como su propio_ "Watari". _Era algo obvio que estuviera al tanto de lo que hacía, aun estando lejos-necesito hablar contigo-

El ruido del silencio los absorbió en cuanto emprendieron su camino a la oficina de Roger. Habían cosas que aún no le cuadraba y no paraban de rondar por su cabeza, y no solo hablaba de aquel caso que le mataba la cabeza, no, sino también de su _desconocido sucesor_, aquella carpeta y sus incógnitas, le taladraban el cerebro.

-¿Qué sucede Near?-el mencionado tomo asiento frente al gran escritorio, sacando del interior de su camisa, los archivos encontrados la anterior noche

-¿Qué significa esto Roger?-

-_"¿Qué?" _preguntas-tomo la carpeta en sus manos-estos son los archivos confidenciales de uno de los chicos que habitan en este orfanato-

-sí, soy consciente de eso, me refiero a lo que hay en su interior-señalo la carpeta entre las manos del mayor-¿Por qué hacen falta datos?-

-no hacen falta datos-respondió automático Roger, luego de haber ojeado aquella carpeta

-Entonces-lo observo serio desde su asiento, en su posición acostumbrada, mientras juagaba con un mechón de su cabello- explica por qué no aparecen: su nombre real, lugar de nacimiento, ni siquiera una fotografía. Además de un montón de hoja en blanco-

-bueno, eso se debe a…-_**Toc, toc**_… grandioso el momento de ser interrumpidos ¿verdad? _**Toc, toc**_-por favor pase-

La puerta se abrió lentamente, casi en suspenso, hasta por fin dejar ver una cabellera rubia encapuchada y un fino ojo verde-¿me mando a llamar?-

-Kenji, pasa-¿había escuchado bien? _¿kenji?_ Ese chico gato-emo ¿era su sucesor?-llegas en el momento justo-

-¿Qué quiere anciano?-respondió entrando con una actitud arrogante y desinteresada

-será mejor que cuides esa boca-lo reprendió-¿se puede saber que hacías fuera del establecimiento?-

-nada-aparto su mirada, cayendo en el alvino frente al escritorio-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Kenji-lo llamo de nuevo el mayor-este es Near, él tiene algunas preguntas hacia tu persona y por lo que veo, ya se conocen, así que espero que seas su acompañante y guía durante su estadía en wammy's house-

-¿y si me niego?-

-no te lo pido Kenji- frunció el ceño-es una orden-

-tsk…-

-¿este chico que es Kenji?-

-el mismo en persona Near y creo que tenías algunas dudas acerca de él ¿me equivoco?-

-para nada Roger-

Ignorado, había sido completamente ignorado, horas y horas deambulando sin sentido por los pasillos, tras ese extraño rubio, preguntándole cosas que ni siquiera se dignaba a responder con un gruñido, era desesperante. Por fin se detenían frente a una de las puertas, que si no se equivocaba, habían pasado siete u ocho veces, era la sala de música. El rubio entro observo cada instrumento y decidió por fin tomar asiento frente al piano, seguido por la mirada y pasos del peli-blanco. Preparando sus manos para tocar el instrumento [watch?v=rW39mg955IU]

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-…-

-¿Quién eres?-

-…-

-¿de dónde eres?-

-…-

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?-

-…-

-¿Por qué te niegas a responder?

-¡estoy harto!-se detuvo abruptamente, golpeando algunas teclas con desesperación

-entonces responde-

-eres irritante-

-¿Por qué no me respondes?-

-déjame en paz-

-deja de ser terco-

-aléjate-

-entonces dime algo-

-…-

-…-

-entonces…-

-¿responderás alguna de mis preguntas?

-no, te contare una historia-

-no quiero escuchar ninguna historia-

-querías que te dijera algo ¿no?-

-sabes a que me refería-

-igual te la contare-

-no me interesa-

-veamos…-

-¿no me escuchaste?-

-En una vieja casa, con amplios pasillos y grandes ventanas cubiertas con enormes telas blancas. Vivían una niña y un niño, ambos mellizos, junto con otros cientos de niños. Día tras día en esa casa, podían escucharse extraños ruidos; gritos, sollozos, gemidos, susurro, golpes, crujidos, entre tantos que incluso desconocían. Durante mucho tiempo ambos chicos se aferraban a su única compañía en un cuarto totalmente oscuro. La verdad es que temían olvidarlo, temían olvidar todo lo que les pertenecía, lo que eran y lo que querían-

-…-

-poco a poco, las palizas, los escarmientos, las humillaciones y los largos aislamientos en cuartos sin ventanas, sucios y con olor a humedad… Se podría decir que empezaban a acostumbrasen. En algunas ocasiones, los llamados _"tutores" _les daban tranquilizantes mezclados en la comida para que no molestaran. Les obligaban a trabajar en el jardín, en las lavanderías o en cualquier lugar, tanto fuera como dentro de la casa para financiarse-

-…-

-muchas veces sufrieron de maltratos y abusos sexuales, entre otras cosas, para sostener ese horrible lugar, o por simple capricho de personas crueles, a la que solo les importaban ellos mismos…-

-...-

-dime ¿te imaginas vivir en un lugar así?-

-…-

-lo que imagine. Constantemente esos chicos fueron sometidos a "_pruebas médicas"_, fueron tachados como; personas mentalmente incompetentes, aun estando sanos. Allí todos ellos fueron condenados a perder su inocencia, completamente aislados del mundo, rodeados de tristeza-

-…-

-…-

-¿Qué ocurrió con los mellizos?-

-hn-el rubio hiso un ruido seco, observándolo con algo parecido a burla-creí que no te interesaba-

-…-

-violaban a los chicos y a las chicas. Ocurría todas las noches. Y le ocurría a todo el mundo, siempre existía el miedo de que llegara la noche, la hora de _"ir a dormir"_. Ellos dos, no eran ninguna excepción ¿sabes?-

-…-

-los mellizos…-comenzó con una pausa mientras iniciaba una nueva sinfonía [watch?v=m2zsu0fUW4A], era increíble la forma en que se deslizaban sus dedos sobre aquellas teclas, por lo que el albino solo las pudo contemplar-jamás se podría decir, si merecían o no todo aquello. Las opiniones de las personas son diferentes, nadie pensara lo mismo que otros. Esos dos tuvieron que cargar con la muerte de sus padres, el chico, el mayor fue quien más sufrió o eso se podría decir, el vio como los mataban frente a sus ojos, vio cómo su hermana fue arrastrada hacia ellos. Tuvo miedo, quería hacer algo, pero permaneció inmóvil…-

-…-

-ya, dentro de aquella casa. A él junto a su hermana, los obligaban a limpiar la bodega, en donde lo único que se podía encontrar eran restos humanos junto a una pequeña puerta ubicada al final de aquella habitación, había un retrete, a ambos lados de este unos grilletes y una bañera de hormigón con restos de sangre reciente. Día tras día. En las noches tras terminar sus labores, él y su pequeña hermana iban a dormir, ambos compartían habitación y sufrían de insomnio, temían de las sombras que se asomaban tras la puerta, su miedo era indescriptible al momento en que la escuchaban crujir… -

-…-

-Es horrible pensar que un montón de niños pasara por esto, solo algunos, los más fuertes continuaban con vida; no solo por los abusos y el maltrato, en ese momento hasta ellos mismos eran su propio enemigo, se desmoronaban y ocurría lo peor…-

-suicidio-

-exacto-lo observo sonriente, con deje de arrogancia-gran respuesta detective-

-esa historia… ¿los mellizos…?-

-están muertos-fulmino cortante-murieron hace algunos años-

-¿la historia es real?-

-no lo sé-

-¿Cómo no lo sabes?-

-conozco demasiadas historias; desde la más triste a la más alegre, no puedo decir que todas sean ciertas, si lo hiciera estaría mintiendo-

-¿y tú historia?-

-…-¿Por qué era tan difícil sacarle información? Nuevamente detuvo su melodía de manera brusca ¿le molestaba? él estaba molesto por no obtener respuestas

-¿Qué hay de la historia antes de ser "_Kenji"_?-

-no la conozco-

-¿no sabes de tu vida?-

-la historia antes de kenji, no era mía, no la recuerdo y la desconozco totalmente-

-acaso, ¿no tienes memoria?-

-yo soy lo que soy ahora, es lo único que me importa…-

Se había ido, ese rubio, lo había dejado solo y con las palabras en la boca. Le interesaba nada, si le resultaba molesto, no era su problema. Solo quería respuestas-¿Qué es esto?-Observo la parte superior del instrumento en el que antes había estado esa otra persona, Un trozo de papel rasgado, doblado en cuatro partes, que no dudo en desdoblar

"_tú no eres L, deja de pensar en cómo él actuaria y su situación, L murió. Acéptalo"_

* * *

_ Etto… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aburrido? ¿Extraño? ¿Curioso? ¿Algo?...siento mucho la demora pero los exámenes y mi bloqueo mental, no me dejaban descansar_

_Al final esto salió, creo que es raro, pero lo necesitaba y me gusto. Espero que a ustedes también _

_(Para las dudas: la primera canción la pueden encontrar como "Melodía Ilusa" y la segunda como "Una canción de piano triste". Ambas son instrumental piano)_

_En fin… ustedes saben muy bien que Death Note no me pertenece (T^T)…la cruda y cruel realidad…Sino que le pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba-sama y Takeshi Obata-sama (¡unos genios!¡completos genios!) por favor dejen sus __**REVIEWS**__… (¡Death note los necesita!¡háganlo por Death note!)_


End file.
